


Storm In Norway

by tenaya



Series: Eye of the Storm [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Acclimation to Midgard, Discussion of past sexual assault, M/M, Original character point of view for first chapter only
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenaya/pseuds/tenaya
Summary: Thor and Loki have fled Asgard and have arrived in Norway.  They find a nice, remote cabin in the woods to take some time to acclimate to Midgard and deal with a few of their issues.  Tags will be added.





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise!! Betcha thought this was abandoned, but it isn’t.
> 
> This is the second story in the Eye Of The Storm series. You could probably read it without reading the first one, but a lot of stuff won’t have context. This universe veers off from the MCU at the attack on Jotunheim in the first movie. Thor doesn’t get banished and Loki’s heritage is outted at that moment.
> 
> I know the POV isn’t what you want or will be happy with, but I promise it’s only for the first chapter! More explanation in the end notes.

The mid-winter’s night was well below freezing and the Northern Lights were spectacular. Massive curtains of green and pink wove excitedly in tight patterns, their sheets of brilliant color more vivid than Alvhild Trulsen could remember seeing before. The entire display pulsated with intensity as the cosmic breath blew on them like puffs of hot breath on a cold window.

“I’ve not seen such a display before,” remarked her husband, Gísli. He handed her a cup of hot chocolate as he settled back into his spot on the couch. She pressed up against his side and he wrapped his arm affectionately around her shoulders. They were newly married and it pleased her to think she had stolen the tall, handsome Icelander from his home.

  
Above them, twin glowing snakes of green wiggled with almost desperate speed across the sky before they came together and bled out into one solid sheet that covered a quarter of the sky. A curtain of blood red cut through it then faded away, only to be replaced by sharp spikes of pure white that slowly spun in a circle.

  
“Nor have I,” she said quietly with a hint of awe in her voice.

  
She had lived here on the coast of Norway all her life. In fact, this was her grandparent’s house and had been in their family even longer than that. She had added the small sitting room on the north side of the house. It had big picture windows that made it perfect for watching the Norwegian Sea and Northern Lights in comfort but it was impossible to keep warm in the winter. She had intended to duck briefly inside to see if the forecasted fierce winter storm was visible yet but became entranced by a night sky filled with bursts of bright color and frantic motion.

  
“Hmm, what is it?” he murmured. “What do the old stories say about such a night?” His voice was gentle and sincere. In Iceland, many still believed in elves. In a land still quaking with its birth and filled with life force, many had seen strange things. Gísli never mocked what people had seen or what they had heard in the windswept wilds of his home.

  
And Alvhild’s people were well known to believe in trolls as creatures that still hid among the mountainsides. The stories told to her as a child were filled with ancient gods of great strength and cunning, of great battles and magical beasts. Of course there would be stories about such a night.

  
“Do you see that mountain? The one with its peak inside the cloud?” she said gesturing to the east where the wall of tall Norwegian mountains marched northward.

  
“Yes. What’s its name?”

  
She paused. “The old name for just the summit is Odin’s Landing.”

  
“Odin,” he repeated thoughtfully. “Another name for the lights is bifrost, you know. They are considered to be the pathway of the gods.”

  
They took sips of their cocoa and relaxed into each other as they watched in awe as the aurora increased in activity.

  
She startled as a violent corona of white, green and violet formed in front of them, its long sheets flowing around the center in a swirling vortex that nearly filled the entire sky.

  
Gísli arm tightened around her. “That’s ah...that’s impressive—” he trailed off.

  
From the center of the corona a bolt the colors of the rainbow burst out, but instead of the usual neon hue it had a metallic sheen and was much more solid in appearance. In a straight line it shot towards Odin’s Landing, sparks of light flaking off in its wake. The area of the mountain top flared brightly, the cloud illuminated from within by intense light as the bolt entered it, then all went dark. The corona that birthed it dimmed and slowed into a more normal appearance.

  
Alvhild and Gísli turned to stare at each other, their eyebrows raised in astonishment. “This promises to be interesting,” Gísli finally finished.

  
***

  
Two days later, Alvhild stared at the many empty shelves of her grocery store in frustration. The storm had finally passed by but had left the roads icy and dangerous. The ferry had delivered her shipment at the docks; Gísli had loaded their truck, but the vehicle had slipped on the ice and slid backwards off the road. The heavy vehicle now had the rear wheels stuck in a ditch and he was concerned that the axle might have suffered damage. It was devastating news for her small business.

  
She was frowning down at the spreadsheet on her iPad when the front door bell jingled to let her know a customer had come inside.

  
“Welcome,” Gísli greeted. “I’ve not seen you before. May I help you find something?”

  
There was an odd tone to Gísli’s voice and she glanced up and blinked. Her husband was tall, broad of shoulders and nicely muscled, but the handsome blond man he stood next to made him look small, the stranger’s arms were as thick as Gísli’s thighs.

  
“Friend!” the stranger boomed, clapping Gísli on the shoulder. “My brother and I are in need of supplies.”

  
Alvhild started slightly to find a tall, strikingly handsome man with dark hair standing beside her. He was as tall as his brother but not nearly as broad, green-eyed where his brother had blue. Together, the unusual pair seemed almost otherworldly and she swallowed dryly with sudden apprehension and excitement.

  
“We are also in need of a quiet place to stay for a time,” he said conversationally as he leaned closer for a better look at her iPad.

  
“For how long?” She noticed their clothes were the same style but different colors. In fact, they were of the same cut as what Nils had been wearing and he had just left the store five minutes earlier. She tilted the iPad more towards him and he frowned slightly at it. The devices had been out for a year but she supposed someone might not have seen one before. Possible but unlikely.

  
He hummed noncommittally. “A few months would be preferred.”

  
She closed her spreadsheet and opened the map app. She angled the device until he could view it fully and with a few deft touches, she had resized it to show both their location and her family’s summer farm high in the mountains. His gaze sharpened as he followed her movements.

  
“We are here,” she said, gesturing to the blue dot. “And here,” she said pointing, “is where my family’s summer farm is. It’s empty until late spring.” She closed that app and opened the photo album. A few touches brought up her snap shots of the property. “It has a house, barn, smokehouse, and a water mill which has been upgraded to generate electricity.” His lack of recognition cemented her suspicions. “It’s what powers the lights and all the machinery,” she explained. “And it will be very difficult to get to as the road will be deep with snow.”

  
His gaze sharpened as he evaluated her. “That would not be a problem for us. What form of payment would be acceptable?” he asked.

  
Before she could answer, she was interrupted.

  
“Brother! These good shopkeepers are in need of our help!”

  
“Oh?”

  
Alvhild sighed. “Our supply shipment is currently loaded in our truck which sits stuck and disabled a few kilometers from here. Do you know anything about trucks?” she asked cautiously.

  
“Perhaps. If we can solve your problem…”

  
“I’ll waive rent on the farm and throw in two weeks worth of supplies.” If they were supernatural beings, it was always wise to be generous to them.

  
The dark-haired man smiled. “Then I’m sure we can be of help. Thor!” he called. “Let us do what we can to help our new friends.”

  
They walked down the hill to the disabled truck which had only just left the dock area before it slid on a patch of black ice and slipped backwards into a ditch. Gísli walked beside her holding her hand. He leaned in close.

  
“I’m sure I saw some fluid dripping and the rear wheel was canted. I think something broke.”

  
She glanced back at the brothers who also had their heads together as they conferred quietly between themselves. The dark-haired man’s shirt was still dark green but instead of flannel, the cut was now tailored—just like the one Steiner had worn when he walked past, bidding them good morning. Not surprisingly, the jacket now was a duplicate of Steiner’s, too, just a different color. The dark-haired man looked up and smiled at her, his eyes crinkled with humor.

  
“I don’t think that will be a problem,” she whispered.

  
“Do you think they arrived on the Bifrost?”

  
She gripped his hand tighter. One was named Thor and while it was a common enough name, it seemed more than a coincidence. “I think so. Be careful.”

  
Arriving at the truck, Gísli crouched down by the rear wheel and pointed out the problems as the other two peered under the vehicle with him. Alvhild could see the wheel was no longer straight up but tilted in at the top and her heart sank. It would cost thousands to fix.

  
Thor stood up and jumped into the ditch behind the truck. “Why not just push it back onto the road?”

  
Gísli stood up and turned to face him. “It’s fully loaded with our stock. If we unload it first and ask someone with a winch on their truck to pull us out, maybe it could work.”

  
“Thor?” The dark-haired one questioned. He was still by the wheel but now he had a hand inside the wheel well area. Was there a green glow coming from beneath?

  
Alvhild stepped back a few feet, sudden wariness overriding her curiosity.

  
“I think between you and I, we can push it back on the road. It has wheels after all!” Thor exclaimed happily.

  
The dark-haired man stood up. “My lady—“

  
“Alvhild,” she supplied. “And this is my husband, Gísli. And you are?”

  
He paused thoughtfully before continuing. “I am Loki. Alvhild, should someone be in control when we free your truck? Can you—”

  
“I can drive it,” she interrupted. She climbed into the cab, buckled in and lowered the window. She needed to hear what they said.

  
“Gísli. Why don’t you find a handhold up towards the front and we’ll all push on three,” Loki said, crouching down at the wheel again.

  
She could hear him saying something to his brother and she leaned her head a little further out of the window. “—up and hold it there for a few seconds before you push it onto the road.”

  
Movement caught her eye in the side mirror and she saw Thor wave at her. Her eavesdropping was noticed and she quickly straightened up in her seat, eyes forward. They seemed friendly enough but beings like these could be capricious.

  
“Everyone ready? One. Two. Three!”

  
The back end of the truck jerked upwards by a meter, startling her. They were actually doing it! She gripped the steering wheel and rested her foot on the brake pedal. After a few seconds, she heard Loki shout “Now!” and the truck lurched forward once, twice, three times!

  
“It is done!” Thor shouted.

  
Alvhild dug into her pocket for her keys and, hands shaking, started the truck. She glanced at Gísli through the other window and his eyes were wide and uncertain. She shrugged. “If it runs, meet me at the store?” she ventured.

  
“If it runs?” He slowly smiled. “It’ll run. I know it will.”

  
She smiled back at him and shifted into first gear. He stood back. She released the brake and nudged the gas pedal. The truck crept forward smoothly. Full of wonder, she grinned. “See you at the shop!”

  
By the time the men had arrived, she had backed up to the rear of the store, had the truck open and had started to unload the perishables. With everyone helping, they were soon finished and Gísli began to advise the brothers and set aside the supplies their visitors had bargained for. Alvhild stepped into her office and picked up her husband’s iPad. He used it mostly for surfing the internet and reading books and it was already set up to use up at the farm. She added a few more apps and wrote out the basic need-to-know information about how to use it.

  
When she rejoined them, she was surprised to find them carrying boxes of supplies back into the truck.

  
Gísli paused beside her. “They wanted mostly bread, cheese, fruit and veg. And beer. I included a variety since Thor kept saying ‘ale.’ Not much meat, save for a few hams and sausages; they said they’d hunt their own. And I included some canned goods since they didn’t seem to know about them.”

  
She laid her hand on his arm. “I’m going to give them your iPad because it’s already set up.”

  
He shrugged. “I’m sure they will find it helpful. We can replace it with the new model coming out later this year.”

  
She eyed the boxes yet to be put in the truck. “You know you can’t deliver all this to the farm? The roads are impassable.”

  
He glanced at the brothers who were wandering down the aisles picking up and examining boxes and cans. “They said they want to be dropped off a few miles out of town in a secluded area.”

  
She blinked, at a loss for words then bit her lip. They had to be supernatural beings. Was it safe for Gísli to be alone with them in a secluded area? What did they really want? “Do you want me to come with you?” she whispered.

  
He took a deep breath. “They have helped us. They’ve been fair, polite and respectful. I don’t think we have anything to worry about.” He grinned and tilted his head playfully. “Probably.”

  
***

  
It was ten minutes past five, ten minutes past closing time. It had been dark for some time and Gísli had been gone for two hours. What would she do if he didn’t come back? If he had had a simple accident, a search would need to start soon but should she mention the two strange men? Or the fact that she was suspicious that they were not actually men at all? She thought of Thor’s open, friendly face and Loki’s more cautious approach; it didn’t seem possible they had deceived them but if they were really the old gods, who knew what they might want? She bit her lip as a lump of cold dread began to form in her stomach.

  
Restless, she walked to the door and flipped the sign over to ‘closed’ and stayed there with her hands against the wooden door jamb as she stared at where she knew the road out of town wound darkly into the mountains.

  
Twenty minutes later the familiar headlights of the truck appeared, slowly negotiating the curves of the road. Filled with relief, she quickly turned off the lights, locked the door behind her and waited by the curb. The truck had barely stopped before she was inside surrounded by the warmth of the truck’s heater and Gísli welcoming smile.

  
“I was worried!”

  
He gave her a peck on the cheek. “Sorry! After I helped them unload the truck at the lookout, I went on to check on your aunt—who’s fine, by the way. She said she’d be by in a few days to pick up her usual order. On the way back, I returned to the lookout and found they were gone. Them, the food—all gone! And no other tracks in the snow other than what we’d left earlier!”

  
He was so excited and she was so relieved to have him safely back, she let herself share his enthusiasm. “So they just vanished? Yet I image if we went to the end of the headland and looked up, there would be lights on at the farm.”

  
“Wait! There’s more! As I stood there, totally alone, I felt a hand gently rest on my arm and I heard Loki’s voice in my ear. I could feel the warmth of his breath on my cheek!”

  
“What did he say?”

  
“He said to tell my lady wife the farm is more than adequate and they’d return for more supplies in a few weeks. Then he told me to hasten home as they did not need my help.”

  
“Do you think it was wise to help them?”

  
“It seemed right. If that really was Thor, he’s supposed to be honorable.”

  
“And if that is Loki?”

  
“A trickster, but from the stories I remember, he tended to harass those that had treated him unfairly.”

  
“Then we should be all right?”

  
He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “I think so.”

  
“Did you notice that his clothing kept changing? Every time someone walked by with something on he liked better, he’d suddenly be wearing it though it would be of a different color.”

  
“Loki is a clothes horse. We should order some fashion magazines for him.” He smiled. “And when all this is over, think of the stories we will be able to tell our children!”

  
She huffed. “Of when their mother foolishly gave the god of mischief the key to the internet. What could go wrong there?”

  
He nudged her shoulder with his own. “The internet is full of trolls—rude ones; I doubt anyone will notice a difference.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The setting in Norway is not an actual place but a comglomerate of lovely photos I saw in my research—because you know how it is! You can spend days looking at maps and googling to try and find a real place but the reality is, it’s a work of fiction and I needed to move on!
> 
> The POV will annoy some readers, but this is just a set-up, the most efficient way I could think of to wiggle out of a lot of exposition which would be boring for you and me. I doubt we’ll see much of Alvhild and Gísli again. Please don’t abandon the work over a short chapter that isn’t what you thought it’d be. And I kinda wanted to try the outside POV technique, too. It’s out of my system! I promise! Next chapter is from Thor’s POV, I think. Or maybe Loki’s. Or both. So many issues....
> 
> Lastly, this is being posted as a WIP, therefore the posting schedule will be irregular, but I will do the best I can.
> 
> Not beta’d. Sorry. If I got paid to write, I’d pay an editor. Actually, scratch that. CatalenaMara has volunteered to beta for me. She also writes some excellent Thorki stories.


	2. Settling In

_WHOMP!!_

Loki’s eyes flew open in alarm and he vaulted out of the chair. Pressed against the wall, his heart pounding, he conjured a pair of knives as he blinked the sleep out of his eyes. What was that? When he heard Thor muttering in the kitchen, he crept forwards.

Peering around the door jamb, he found his brother surrounded by chaos. Every cupboard door was open, every surface was covered with their provisions from the Alvhild’s store. Thor was holding up a half of a can, the other half was still next to a cleaver embedded in a chopping board.

Thor frowned into the can and was using a fork to poke at what was inside. Finally noticing his brother, he looked down at Loki’s knives then back up, sheepish. “Did I wake you? I’m sorry. I awoke hungry and thought to make our breakfast.” He gestured to a few loaded plates at the end of the counter. “Bread, cheese, some fruit. This contains ham but the metal surrounding it makes it difficult to get at.”

Loki magicked his knives away and picked up the other half. After examining it, he pulled off a metal key that was stuck to the outside. “I think you were supposed to use this,” he said, flicking at a small tab along the side of the can. He fitted it into the slot in the key, then reversed it so the thicker part of the key was able to turn without hitting the can. He began to peel off a strip of metal.

When Loki freed the hunk of meat, Thor raised his eyebrows in surprise, then shrugged. “My way was more fun?” he offered as he finally popped the meat out of the tin.

Loki smiled tiredly. “Of course.” He was exhausted and on edge but Thor meant well. He surveyed the open cabinets for content then gathered a couple of table knives and forks before picking up the two plates filled with food. Pausing long enough to place the ham chunks on the plates, he said, “Bring something to drink,” he ordered as he made his way back into the warmth of the living room.

Yesterday, by the time they had moved all the provisions inside the farm house, it was dark and they were cold. Loki had lit a fire in the fireplace while Thor had moved two large upholstered chairs closer to the hearth. The room had an abundance of blankets and soon Loki had his feet up and was snuggled into the welcoming warmth. He was too tired to even snag something to eat, thankful that Alvhild had given them snacks while they worked earlier that day.

He set the plates on a small table and moved that to a place between the chairs. Waiting for Thor, his thoughts returned to Svartalfheim and how they had stayed hidden within the ancient Dark Elf wreckage for over three weeks. Odin’s Einherjar had searched for them on eight different occasions, forcing them to relocate further into the debris as the searchers circled closer and closer. The brothers had taken turns staying awake and on watch, but it had been harder on Loki who needed to expend energy to keep them shielded and hidden behind illusions. Thor’s guilt left him unable to find rest even if he happened to fall asleep. As a result, he took longer watches as often as he could. Always being hyper-vigilant, always being afraid of being discovered, recaptured and taken back to Odin had left Loki exhausted. Three weeks of being hunted and Loki was certain Odin had not and would not stop searching for them.

They were forced to move out a few days after they had run out of food; using Yggdrasil’s pathways, they finally took their chance to flee to Midgard. When they arrived on a mountain top, they were soon engulfed by a fierce snow storm, which while inconvenient, would help to hide their arrival. Unwilling to use a nearby shelter since it was an obvious place to search for them, Thor had dug a snow cave out of sight from the landing. They sheltered there for a day and a half while the storm raged, huddle together for warmth. While they lay tightly together, Thor kept his touch impersonal and Loki was relieved. On the second morning, they awoke to find the day cold but clear and Thor flew them to the outskirts of a seaside village.

Loki heard the kitchen door open and the familiar sounds of Thor slapping snow off of himself. Loki frowned; he hadn’t even heard Thor leave. Irritated by his inattention, he picked up a knife and started to slice the ham and cheese.

Thor plopped into his chair, carefully keeping control of a large ewer of water, two tankards and two bottles of ale.

“The plumbing doesn’t work. I needed to go to the stream for the water.”

Loki paused as he poured himself water. “Did you leave footprints?”

Thor froze. “I kept close to the buildings but yes, I did.”

Loki nodded. “As soon as I’m done here I’ll start on the wards and a self perpetuating illusion that the farm is abandoned.”

Thor stared at him. “After that you will rest?” he asked quietly.

Loki didn’t answer until he had drained the tankard. Norns he was thirsty! “We need to turn on the water and power. I was told there was a notebook in the kitchen with instructions to guide us.”

“I can do that,” Thor said quickly. Anxiously.

Thor’s guilt over his actions—however unwilling they had been—lay like a suffocating shroud over them. Loki began to wonder if he had forgiven Thor too easily. In fact, now that they weren’t on the run, he could feel the return of his own anger and horror. He had thrust his feelings aside to assure Thor he was forgiven but it had been necessary to push him out of the torrent of emotions that had incapacitated him. In the midst of their flight, they hadn’t the time or the luxury to deal with what Odin had done to both of them.

Now, it seemed they would have to.

Loki worried at the silver ring on his finger. Frigga had given it to him years ago to celebrate when he had successfully shifted into a fish, a bird, a snake and a wolf; the band was made of their entwined images and was one of his fondest possessions. Shape shifting into such different species required great skill and he had accomplished it as a young teenager. The ring now would only fit on his little finger.

He cleared his throat. “Alright. Just don’t break anything.” Thor had a habit of hitting something if it didn’t work the first time.

“I’ll be careful,” he promised.

***

After breakfast, he retrieved his collection of crystals from his extradimensional pocket and chose nine that were well-matched in power and in the ability to project magic. He spent the next three hours working spells that synchronized their frequencies and topped off their power.

When he was done, a most delicious smell roused him from his trance and he was surprised to see the fire burning cheerfully, his water pitcher refilled, a pile of buttered bread and a bowl of steaming, hot stew—fish by the smell of it.

Thor was back in his chair, smiling. “I bring you lunch,” he pronounced, obviously pleased with himself.

Loki straightened up and poured himself more water. “That smells good; what is it?”

“According to the label, fish balls!”

Loki picked up his bowl and frowned down suspiciously at it. In the savory white sauce there were chunks of a white root vegetable along with balls of white meat. “Fish don’t _have_ testicles—“

“Loki. I’m sure it refers just to the shape of the fish meat.”

Loki shook his head. “Did you enjoy that?”

Thor smiled and it was good to see it. “Yes. I did. Can you imagine?” he said, making a swimming fish motion with one hand and putting two curled fingers of the other hand beneath.

Smiling, Loki took a piece of bread to soak up some of the sauce. “I’ll set up the wards and protections after I’ve eaten.”

“Do you need help?”

“No. It’ll only take me a few hours. How are you doing with the notebook?”

Thor gestured to lamp that was shining with light. “I turned on the water and engaged the waterwheel to give us power.” This time the smile made his eyes twinkle. “And I did it all without breaking anything.”  
  
“I’m impressed, brother. Truly.”

“Simple mechanics.The builders were quite clever. By the way, the book advises us to leave the kitchen faucet at a trickle to prevent the pipes from freezing if it gets too cold.”

They made small talk as they enjoyed their meal. The fish balls proved to be filling along with being delicious. Soon it was time for Loki to set the wards. The longer there were signs the farmhouse was inhabited, the more likely those that were searching for them might notice. He stood up and smoothed his hands down his clothes; it was less about being tidy and more about tuning into his body and feeling its presence.

“I’ve erased all signs of my footsteps,” Thor offered helpfully.

“Good, good. One less thing for me to do.” The spell would hold the image of the farmhouse and its outbuildings as they were and present that illusion to all who looked on it. The smell of smoke from the fire could not be masked but one would have to be quite close to notice it.

He shook his shoulders and arms in preparation, feeling the warmth of his magic flow from his center out to his fingertips. Shapeshifting took a lot of energy but it never failed to excite him. He glanced at Thor. “I’ll need you to get the door for me.”

Thor nodded and stood up, moving a few feet away. Loki didn’t often change in front of Thor and he was still a bit hesitant about being so close.

Loki closed his eyes and focus on raven. Not his favorite bird due to their association with Odin, but they were large and strong and better able to deal with sub-freezing temperatures than his favorite choice of a magpie. He thought about hollow bones, clawed feet and strong wings covered in feathers. He pulled more power from his center but held on to it, not letting it flow out and, having nowhere else to go, it began to swirl invisibly around him. And just when he felt that he could no longer control it, he slammed it back into himself and the world whited out around him.

When his vision return, he had to turn his head sideways to take in all of Thor as he towered above him. He stretched out his wings, then with a few flaps, landed on the table where he had left the thick leather pouch that contained his crystals.

“Caw!” He said, looking expectantly at Thor. “Caw, caw!” He picked up the pouch in his beak and flew at Thor.

His brother immediately held out his arm, level and steady, and Loki perched on it. He bobbed his head and Thor carefully walked to the kitchen and opened the door. Thor swung his arm upward and Loki launched himself joyfully into the air.

He beat his wings with strong, deep strokes, quickly gaining altitude until he was well above the treetops. After many circuits, he chose a circle of nine sturdy trees roughly forty degrees apart. He would use his thick, powerful beak to dig a hole into the rough bark and then wedge one of the crystals high up in each tree.

His task went quickly and when the last crystal was in place, he thought the words of the spell and ignited the connection between them all. He saw faint lines of energy shoot from each crystal to all the others, creating a net. The holding below him seemed abandoned with no smoke visible from the chimney nor lights from the windows. “Caw, caw, caw!” He hadn’t been sure whether his magic in a raven’s body could start the working and he was very pleased with himself when it did.

He leaped in the air and tossed the empty pouch away. He tucked his wings in, shortening them into a steep dive then barrel rolled so he could catch it while upside down. He caught it easily and then gained altitude again to perform even more aerobatics. Finally he landed on a low branch overhanging a storage building to catch his breath. The shadows were long and the sun low on the horizon. Soon it would be dark.

“Very impressive, brother.”

Startled, Loki jumped up and landed facing the other direction. Thor was leaning against the wall of the farmhouse under a low eave.

“Tok!” he scolded. “Tok, Tok!” He glided down between Thor and the door to the kitchen. Strutting confidently the last few feet, he waited for it to be opened. He would not be changing back out here in the cold, but that gave him pause. If he was transforming back into his original form and was in a sub zero environment, was there a chance he would end up in his Jotunn body? His feathers fluffed in agitation at that thought; being in that form had only brought him pain, humiliation and assaults upon himself. He wanted nothing to do with it.

Thor slipped passed him and held the door open. Feeling cross, Loki hopped past, just stopping long enough to peck at Thor’s leg, giving it a hard pinch. “Caw!”

“Ow! What was that for? Go get changed and I’ll bring you something warm to drink,” Thor called after him as he hopped into the living room.

Still upset, he perched on his chair cushion and stared at the fire, feeling the heat soak into his bird body, allowing the heat to relax him. His vision was better as a raven, with more variety and intensity of colors. As a snake he could sense infrared but as a bird, ultraviolet was visible. It made the flames exceptionally beautiful.

After long moments, he finally felt at peace, centered, and able to shift back. Returning to his natural form was easier than shifting away from it. One only had to release the spell and all would revert to how it was, how it was meant to be. It was like cracking a water jug and allowing the water to be free of its constraint.

When the brilliant white light faded, he was man shaped again, in his same clothes and sitting in the chair. He took a moment to settle into his shape, take some deep breaths and wiggle his toes.

The floorboards creaked as Thor approached, sitting down in his chair and offering him a steaming mug. “Hot cocoa,” he explained. “The writing on the packaged promised that it was energizing and it would warm your soul.”

Loki took and sniffed cautiously. “For a potion, it certainly smells good.” He took a small sip and then smiled. “A good choice, Thor.”

Thor took a sip from his own mug and looked thoughtful. “Needs alcohol.”

“I believe one of the distilled spirits would mix well. Something to try later when we’re more settled.” He leaned back and sighed. He finally felt a little more secure and that maybe he could relax a little. His mind had been so busy with staying ahead of their pursuers, he‘d not had time to think of much else—like Thor’s guilt and regret, like how his own body seemed foreign to him now. Others, Thor and Odin, knew more about his body than he did. He shifted, letting the cushioned chair take more of his weight and glanced at Thor. He could see the deep sadness Thor carried with him now; it accompanied every offer of food he gave to Loki. It was just as tiring to Loki as it was to Thor.

He turned his gaze back to the fire. “I think I’ll rest for a while,” he said. He slowly finished his drink and did feel better afterwards, but he was still tired from a day filled with practicing magic. He gave in and closed his eyes. He was aware of Thor moving quietly away at one point but was too tired to ask if he needed assistance.

***  
“Loki? Loki, wake up. I’ve prepared some dinner for us.”

Loki blinked and looked over at the small table next to their chairs. Thor was pouring him more water and there were more bottles of ale. More bread, and two more bowls of some sort of savory stew. Beef this time, he thought, but he had a more pressing need and stood up.

Again, Thor anticipated his needs. “If you need to refresh yourself before dinner, it’s the red door down the hallway off the kitchen. All the conveniences work.”

Loki stretched. “You have been busy.” He hesitated then added, “I do appreciate it, Thor.” They did not have the habit of expressing gratitude for small acts of domesticity but then again, they were princes and servants usually performed these tasks. “I will do more tomorrow.”

Thor finished a long swallow of ale. “Not necessary. We are alone, dependent on each other.” His eyes met Loki’s and he stared seriously into them. “Caring for you makes me feel useful.”

Loki smiled at him. “Being decorative not enough for you anymore?” he teased.

It did coax a small smile from his brother. “No. Not when you’re the only one around and you mock my beauty.” Thor scrunched his nose. “You’re just jealous, I think.”

Loki passed by him. “You’re right about one thing, I’m more likely to compliment a hot meal than a well trimmed beard.”

“Now I know you’re jealous!” he called after him. “You’ve always wanted a beard!”

Thor meant it playfully, and there was some truth in that in the past, but now Loki knew why his beard would never come in.

He really needed to deal with this rather than let his ancestry lay like landmines all around him.

Tomorrow, he decided. After he had some food and rest and maybe spent some time on Alvhild’s curious tablet. They needed to understand Midgard better if they were going to lose themselves among the Midgardians.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait. February turned out to be a No Writing Zone.
> 
> I’ve spent way too much time googling Norwegian canned foods and peering at the images to see if they have a pop top or not. This is my best guest. Any inaccuracies is because Alvhild specifically orders unusual items for some weird foreigner that lives nearby. :)
> 
> Thank you for reading. I enjoy and appreciate comments if you feel inclined to leave one. :)


	3. Thor Goes Hunting

Loki awoke suddenly. He strained to hear what had disturbed his sleep but all was silent and still.  Opening his eyes, it took a moment to remember where he was but the rustic stone fireplace oriented him immediately—they’d gone to ground in a small cabin in the remote wilderness in Midgard, a world that had progressed greatly since his last visit.

His eyes were drawn to the fire which had burnt down to embers and the room was starting to feel a bit chilled. It was dark outside, but in winter the lands of the north were graced with very few hours of sunlight and his body told him it was actually morning for it was hungry, thirsty and needed to be relieved.

He stood up, laying the heavy wool blanket back in his chair before he indulged in a bone cracking stretch. Attending to the closest task first, he bent down and chose a few pieces of firewood, expertly leaning them together so they’d catch fire quickly.  He turned sharply at a moan behind him.

“No.” The word was mumbled, barely audible and Thor, deep in a dream, jerked beneath his blanket.

Loki stared concerned at this brother.  Even in sleep, Thor’s brow was anxious and furrowed. The hardships of the last few weeks were plain upon his face, now thinner and with lines of fatigue. 

“No! Father…” Thor pleaded, his voice a whisper.

Loki felt a surge of anger at what Odin had done to him, done to them both.  He quietly moved until he was behind Thor’s chair and gently cupped his hands over his brother’s head.  “Peace,” he whispered, sending the most delicate of soothing magic into Thor’s dream, dispersing the nightmare.  “Rest easy, brother,” he murmured. “Dream of sunshine and laughter.”

It worked for Thor sighed, the tension that had gripped his body gone, leaving him lax and quiet.  Loki placed a kiss upon his head, wishing he could give a more permanent form of comfort, but the timing wasn’t right, not while guilt worried at Thor like a hungry wolf and Loki’s own mind searched for any diversion that would keep him from facing his problems. 

Breakfast would have to do instead.

First, he visited the little room to refresh himself. It was small but efficient. A pedestal bowl contraption for the waste and a sink for washing up afterwards. There was a mirror above the sink and he’d avoided looking into it on his earlier visits.  He paused now and saw his pensive face staring back at him. Pale skin, black hair, green eyes—but this was a lie and not how he’d appeared at birth, not how all of Asgard saw him when his marriage to Thor was announced. Did he resemble Laufey? He frowned at the thought for all his memories of the Jötunn king were unpleasant and he could only picture his face wearing the emotions of anger, greed and cruelty. 

He stared harder into the mirror and tried to imagine his face as a Frost Giant. Picturing his eyes blood red left him slightly ill and he turned away.

The kitchen was illuminated by a small electrical sconce over the table and Loki paused to take in the formidable, disorganized mess that it revealed. Thor had apparently decided to group the food by the containers they were in. Metal cylinders, boxes and bottles. A strange odor had him peering in a large, open rectangular container on the floor next to the cupboards; it had a messy pile of containers that had been opened (some hacked in half) and deemed unsuitable.

Getting familiar with all this and organizing it was going to take a while.

Unfortunately, the kitchen was quite a bit colder as it was too far from the hearth to be warmed.  A contraption that had to be an oven caught his attention and after a few moments of fiddling with the various controls, he had heat coming from the oven and he left the door slightly ajar.  

There was a pot on top of the stove Thor had used to heat water in.  A few minutes later he’d made himself a cup of cocoa, and a pair of ham and butter sandwiches.  Setting one aside for Thor, he sat down to methodically read and study their food supply.

After an hour he’d rearranged the foodstuff by content.  There were some things that didn’t translate so he pulled over Alvhild’s tablet and her written instructions.  The device seemed to respond slower than it had in town, but eventually he had the search page open and began typing in requests.  “What is coffee?” “What is mustard?” He found out the little satchels of herbs was another drink that promised to restore his energy. Curious, he steeped a cup and found he enjoyed this English Breakfast Tea.  Following the links, he even discovered the use of a couple of machines on the counter: a box-like thing that would toast bread and a ewer shaped device that was specifically for boiling water quickly.

He’d even found some oatmeal and he promised himself he would have that for breakfast tomorrow.  He’d always loved it as a child but Thor hadn’t. Could something like a preference for grains be related to his heritage? 

His hand slipped down to his lower abdomen once again as he had done every day and he sent a whisper of magic inside himself searching for any sign of a new life.  It had been nearly four weeks since Odin and Thor had forced themselves on him, placing their seed where it might take hold and create a child. Once again he was relieved that he felt nothing but that was quickly replaced by the ever present anxiety he felt from being totally ignorant about his Jötunn biology. What if there was a delayed conception and there was something he could do now to make sure a child wasn’t conceived? His ignorance was intolerable.

He picked up Alvhild’s tablet again.  He simply typed in “Jötunn” and was surprised there was multiple entries, but was soon disappointed that they seemed to be talking about historical or mythical figures.  Other searches for “Frost Giant” and “Yeti” revealed similar results. Next he searched for ‘English’ and was quickly submerged in a flood of information.

When Thor finally awoke and stumbled sleepily out of the refreshing room, Loki was deep in Midgardian facts.

“Good morning, Thor.”

“Morning,” he said, offering a weak smile.

“Did you know there are seven billion Midgardians on this planet?” he asked, handing Thor his sandwich.

“What?  Seven  _ billion?!” _

“Yes and they’ve divided themselves into 194 kingdoms or countries.” He sipped at his second cup of tea.  “We’re currently in the kingdom of Norway.”

Overwhelmed, Thor rubbed his beard. After a long pause, he said, “Well, that should make it easier for us to hide, I think.”

Loki snorted.  “Only if we manage to blend in, brother.”

***

They passed the morning learning as much as they could. Finally, after lunch Thor stated he was restless and wanted to go hunting for fresh meat. After consulting the tablet, Loki told Thor he had the option of stealing the local livestock or traveling a bit farther for deer. 

Thor studied the map.  “Using Mjölnir I should be back at dusk.” He stood and chose a butcher knife from the kitchen supplies, testing the blade for sharpness against his thumb. Then he stuck his thumb in his mouth when a row of red beads welled up from the cut.  When he took his thumb out, the cut had healed.

“You mean to leave now?” Loki asked, surprised. “It will be dark in a few hours.”

“Plenty of time,” Thor said, smiling like he hadn’t smiled in weeks, broad and confident. To be able to do something as routine and enjoyable as hunting had brightened Thor’s spirits noticeably.

As his brother busied himself putting on his thickest coat, Loki tapped his finger on the table.  He felt uneasy but couldn’t put his finger on why. Thor was more than capable of flying off, killing something and bringing it back.  Pushing down his apprehension, offered a tight smile. “Don’t get lost. Remember this holding is magicked to appear abandoned.”

“Don’t worry.  I’ll only be away for a few hours and we’ll have fat, juicy steaks for dinner!”  He headed for the door but slowed as he reached Loki’s chair, undecided. After a moment, his expression slipped into the deep sadness that Loki often saw of late and he moved away.

“Wait,” Loki said, catching Thor by the belt and pulling him back.  He had thought Thor was going to kiss him goodbye. Now that he thought about it, they had not kissed since leaving Asgard.  Did Thor think he no longer had the right to even such a small display of affection? He stood up. “Did you mean to leave without a kiss for good luck?”

Thor averted his eyes to Loki’s shoulder.  “I...I…I forgot,” he finally decided on, a flush of embarrassment coloring his face.

That was clearly not the truth, but now was not the time to pry.  Instead, Loki laid his hand against the strong, warm neck and pressed a soft, dry kiss against Thor’s lips.  “Be safe and hurry back to me,” he said, softly, using his thumb to stroke along his brother’s cheek, “for I will miss you.”

Thor met his gaze finally and while he was still sad, he managed to look less dejected. 

“Yes, of course, brother.” He hesitated slightly before he carefully returned a tentative  kiss of his own, and the shear uncertainty of it twisted at Loki’s heart. Now that they had time, they really needed to deal with Odin’s attack on them both.

And then Thor was gone, with only a blast of cold air to mark his passing.

***

Loki returned to studying all things Midgardian.  A couple of hours later, he got up to stretch his legs and was surprised to notice it was full dark outside.  Puzzled, he opened the kitchen door and was stunned to see over a foot of new snow. The air was dense with silently falling thick flakes.  

Travel would be impossible. Thor would not be coming back until this cleared.

Loki shut the door and considered his options.  Unsettled by the knowledge he’d be on his own for an unknown length of time, his apprehension ramped up until it was all he could feel.  The search parties they’d seen always numbered at least a dozen and they were obviously prepared to take the brothers back by force. Many times Loki recognized warriors loyal to Tyr in their numbers and a surprising number of men from Tyr’s family, including Honir, the son who had cut off his father’s hand by Odin’s command for attacking Loki with a small stone game piece. Should they find him alone, he would fight but the odds weren’t comforting.  

And if he was discovered by searchers who weren’t Einherjar and if they had a sorceress in their party, they would come by stealth and by storm and his odds of eluding them was even worse.

In the past, he was fine being on his own and many times felt he was freer to move without having to consider others in his party but it felt different this time. Maybe because the stakes were too high should he be captured or maybe because this was the first time in weeks he’d been without Thor’s companionship.  Thor’s protection. He’d never been afraid before to be by himself, but then again he’d never been made helpless and raped by two men. He knew he shouldn’t count Thor as an attacker but he couldn’t get the image out of head of being helpless while men lined up to use him because that  _ was _ one possible future. 

And it must not happen. 

He would go to extremes to make sure it never did. The House of Odin would be the only ones that did that to him.

He had much work to do.

***

It took Thor longer than expected to find a herd of elk-like creatures, their main horns growing at first backwards, then curving up over their heads. He’d had to go further north and inland than he’d planned, but still, he had the creature dispatched and field dressed in short order.  When the light suddenly grew dim, he was very surprised when he looked up to see snowflakes falling all around him. A snow storm had come upon him quietly and with no warning. 

Throwing the carcass over his shoulders, he gripped Mjölnir currently disguised as a cudgel and flew back the way he’d come but quickly discovered all the landmarks he’d noted were now hidden behind heavy clouds and the snow falling.  He would not be able to return home tonight after all and he felt his chest tighten with anxiety. Loki would be alone.

Thor has promised to protect him and now his brother was alone.

He paused to consider his choices.  He could control the weather and force the storm away but that might be seen by Heimdall.  As much as it chafed to be delayed, he decided to head west, to where the land met the sea. Perhaps it wouldn’t be snowing at the lower elevation.  If he could find the seaport where Gísli and Alvhild lived, he could find the mountain farmhouse from there. He would just have to work his way south along the coast.

Unfortunately, while it wasn’t snowing as hard at the coast, the night was pitch black and he was unable to reliably find places to land.  When he realized he was heading for a landing in the ocean, he gave a powerful wrench was able to change direction and land on a narrow strip of headland. Finally admitting defeat, he flew back to the last port and took shelter in an empty fishing boat tied off to a pier.  He would have to wait until morning.

***

Gísli hummed happily as he vigorously brushed a couple of inches of snow from the hood and windscreen of his truck as it warmed up.  He loved a fresh snowfall. The world became fresh and clean, the sunlight making jewels as it was caught by the ice crystals, causing the world to sparkle like it was filled with magic.

He heard a thump behind him, heavy enough that he could feel the vibrations through his boots, heavy enough to cause the snow to fall from the branches of the pine in front of him. He spun around and his mouth opened in surprise.  “Thor?”

In the front yard that looked out over the ocean, was the big, blond man.  Thor used a short piece of wood to push off of the one knee, then hefted the gutted reindeer across his shoulders onto a more secure position.  

“Gísli!  Is that you? Well met, friend!”

Gísli was frozen with surprise and blinked rapidly as he tried to make sense of what was before him.  There were no footprints around Thor. It was as if he fell from the sky.

Thor glanced around him and then noticed the beast’s head. “I went for a hunt but then could not find my way home in the snow storm.”  He paused, then continued more seriously. “Has anyone been asking after us?”

Gísli stepped closer, finally finding his voice.  “No, no. And there haven’t been any new faces in town either.”

Thor looked pensive.  “If you can keep our location secret, we will reward you but please do not take risks on our behalf.  Those that seek us are hard, driven men and they are dangerous.”

“We’ll be careful.”

Thor hummed and nodded his head.  “Well, if you could point out the direction of your farm house.”

Gísli turned and pointed up to the mountains, half shrouded in storm clouds.  “Do you see that shorter peak? The stream that runs by the holding is formed in the canyon to the right.”  He turned to see if Thor was following his directions but was stunned to find he was now alone. He spun about but there was nothing to indicate Thor had been there except for the scuffed snow where he’d been standing.

“Alvhild!” he called out.  “You’ll never guess what just happened!”

***

Thor quickly found the holding and landed by the smokehouse, Laying the carcass on a table inside, he quickly strode to the farmhouse.  Opening the door, he stood shocked as he looked at the kitchen. There was no sign they had ever been there. He walked inside, noting dust on the table that had held their provisions.  Trickery was at play but by whose hand?

“Loki!  Loki! I have returned!  Where are you?” He hurried through the house but all looked long abandoned.  He ran outside. “Loki! Come to me! I am home,” he called out, beginning to feel a frisson of panic.  Could Odin had already found him? 

A bird fluttered about and landed on a branch in front of him and he stepped forward. “Loki? Is that you? Let us go inside and get warm,” he said holding out his arm to form a perch. “Come down now. Please,” he added, he hoped not too late for he now realized his latest words were an order and Loki hated orders.  “I’ll make you breakfast. You must be cold from being out here.” The bird flew higher into the tree and continued to stare at him. “Brother, no!” he pleaded. He swore Loki preferred to change into birds so he could look down on everyone.

He heard a rustle and glanced over at the barn.  It was a two story building built with its back into the steep hillside. The road from town, now a smooth expanse of deep snow for now, ended at the back of the second story of the barn, a clever way to avoid lifting hay up into storage when you could just wheel it in.

There was a dimpling of the snow that lay against the base of the top level and soon a black nose was thrust out, followed quickly by the rest of a white fox. It yipped at him then ran down the slope with big, arched leaps, disappearing into the snow with each landing.

“Loki?” He glanced questioningly back once more at the bird, but it had flown off. Now sure, he knelt into the snow and held out his arms.  The fox jumped right into them and eagerly lapped all over his face as the small, furred body wiggled in excitement. Thor laughed and roughed up its fur before squeezing it tight in a firm hug.  “Brother, I do hope this is you or else we will be attacked by a small jealous bird soon!”

The fox grinned at him then washed Thor’s nose with great enthusiasm.  Thor laughed again, so relieved Loki was safe in his arms.

Once inside the house, Thor put Loki down and watched as he changed back.  “Brother! He said again holding out his arms, needing another hug from his loved one.  

Loki smiled and stepped willingly into his arms. “I’m glad you made it back safely,” he said, and then gave Thor the sweetest of kisses.  “I’m glad you are home.”

For that moment, Thor couldn’t have been happier.  His brother, tall and strong within his arms, beaming at him, his expression full of love and Thor’s lips moist from his kiss.  Norns, how he missed this! He buried his face into the curve of Loki’s neck and held him tighter. “How I’ve missed you,” he said, his voice cracking with emotion.

“I know,” Loki soothed.  “I’ve missed you even though we’ve been together the whole time.  We will get through this. I want what we had before, Thor. Do you?”  

“Yes.  Yes, of course I do.  I just don’t know how.  I look at you and I remember what I did and it fills me with dread.”

Loki paused as he took that in.  “Oh. I hadn’t thought of that. I thought...no, never mind.” He leaned away from the close embrace.  “I’ll get a fire started and put things back in order. Did you bring me steaks like you promised?”

Thor smiled.  “”Yes. I brought back the whole beast.  I’ll go carve us some steaks and a roast for tomorrow.”

Loki grinned and used a nod of his head to point at the oven.  “Just make sure the roast will fit in that.”

Thor’s eyebrows raised.  “Oh.”

Loki snorted. “What?  Were you going to bring in half the beast and had dreams of a roasting spit?”

“No! Of course not!” he lied easily, knowing his brother knew exactly that was what he had been thinking.

***

Hours later, after they had pan fried their steaks and eaten their fill, they sat in their separate chairs in front of the fire, drowsy and content.  It was mid-afternoon but the sun was beginning to set. Loki was very tired as he hadn’t slept the night before. He’d lain in the little snow cave he’d made and listened for danger all night long, his sharp ears catching every little creak of the trees and thuds of clumps of falling snow.

“Thor, I’m tired and am going to go to bed.”  He stood up. “Will you join me?” 

Thor looked confused.  “You’re not going to sleep here?”

“No, not when there’s a nice, large,  _ flat _ bed a few steps away. I discovered it has a blanket plugged into the power and it provides warmth. Very clever these Midgardians.”

“You...don’t mind—”

“Thor,  _ brother _ , I know you’re not going to attack me even though those memories are stuck in your mind.  Let’s make better memories to push those out.” He huffed a little. “Besides, truthfully, I think I’ll sleep better if you are beside me.”  He held out his hand. “Come, brother. Let us lay together and sleep in each other’s arms like we did before.”

Thor stood up and took his hand but resisted being pulled forward.  “I smell. I’ve not bathed since Asgard.”

Loki hummed thoughtfully.  “There is a bathing alcove.  If it doesn’t have hot water, I can use the banishment spell.”

Thor frowned.  He still did not care for a spell used on him that had the word ‘banishment’ in it.  “I can bathe in cold water,” he mumbled as he followed Loki towards the other end of the house.

Luckily, the shower did have hot water and they took turns cleaning themselves. They discovered a second light switch that ignited a bulb in the ceiling that emitted only heat so bathing wasn’t the freezing trial that it could have been.  

When Thor stepped into the bedroom, he was still using a towel to dry himself. The bedroom air was chilly and Loki was already in the bed.  He lifted the coverings in invitation when Thor paused.

“Come here.” Loki’s voice was deep, soft and welcoming. “Come lie beside me.” 

And still Thor hesitated.  

The persistent doubt made Loki’s own fears and self doubts break through, made him sit up and ask angrily, “Is it something else? Is it because Odin...is it because he—? Am I no longer  _ worthy— _ ”

Thor surged forward. “No, Loki, no! It is only my own actions that give me pause.”

“Well, this is not only about you!” Loki had spent the night anxious and fighting down his fears and that was not who Loki was. He was a prince and he did not cower in fear merely because he was alone—and yet he did just that and  _ that _ made him angry. So much made him angry now but he couldn’t afford that emotion, not when they were being hunted by hundreds of men. One thing he knew about himself was that when he was angry he made poor choices. He could not afford a single misstep right now. 

But even needing to be cautious made him angry.

Thor dropped heavily to sit on the bed. “I know,” he moaned, stricken.

Frustrated, Loki resisted the urge to slap the back of Thor’s head and instead flipped back the covers as much as he could since Thor was sitting on them.

“Get under the covers. Can you at least do that? Can we at least try to sleep together tonight? Obviously I have more faith in your self control than you do.”

Eyes averted, Thor slipped beneath the bedding and lay flat on his back.

Norns! Loki squeezed his fists tight instead of pulling out his hair. Thor’s defeated attitude just fueled his aggravation but he remembered what Frigga had told him about keeping focused on what he wanted, what he needed, and changing what he could. 

Taking a deep, calming breath, he spoke softly, keeping tone even and measured. “Thor. While I did not want to marry you, I have since found our marriage has bought me great comfort and joy.” He reached down and seized Thor’s hand before he could withdraw it, bringing it up so he could cradle it between both of his. “I love you and I want to be with you.  I am willing to fight for us. Are you?”

“Yes,” Thor whispered, turning onto his side to face Loki. “Yes! I never considered this for our future either, but I do want it now, I want you.  I love you. But I need to keep you safe, and I failed before.”

Loki tried to think about his words, but he was just so  _ exhausted  _ and he didn’t want to deal with it right now.  All he wanted was sleep, sleep next to Thor, secure with his husband by his side. And have his toes warmed, because they were cold despite the comfortable heat from the blanket. It really wasn’t that much to ask for. 

“I’ll tell you want I need right now, brother.  I need to sleep. I need you beside me. And I need my toes warmed.” He hooked on heel behind Thor’s ankle and dragged it closer then he shoved the toes of his other foot against Thor’s calf. His brother jerked at the contact and Loki gave Thor a challenging glare, letting him know he would not like the results if he pulled his leg back.

Instead, Thor smiled.  “This I can do.” He moved closer so his other leg was put against Loki’s second set of toes and then pressed their foreheads together. Cupping their entwined hands with his free hand, he said, “It becomes plain to me now how our marriage bed brings you comfort.  I fear the night when your toes are no longer cold.”

Loki huffed. “Never fear then.  Our marriage will last for an eternity. Now please go to sleep.”  He was greatly relieved when Thor merely squeezed his hands and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may not have mentioned it lately, but this story is about the boys getting past their issues and will feature a lot of navel-gazing. Your comments are always appreciated. Thank you for reading.


	4. Thor Discovers TV

Dense fog lay thick and heavy around Thor, pressing in on him until it muted all else. Supernaturally cold, the mist numbed his cheeks and nose while coating his hair in tiny crystals of frost. The icy shroud muted every sound, even his own harsh breathing. He peered uneasily into the dimness, unsettled by the eerie lack of life. There was no movement nor breeze to disturb the oppressiveness about him.

The skin on the back of his neck prickled in warning and he knew something was in the fog hunting him.  He held himself still and breathed shallowly through his mouth to quell any chance of a sound he might make, even by a single breath. A blink dislodged a bead of water from his eyelash and it trickled down his cheek, freezing as it went. He forced his hand to stay immobile and not brush the moisture away.

He waited.  Whether the prey or predator, the endgame was always decided by who could outwait their opponent.

“Thor.”  It was his father’s voice, distant, hollow, yet commanding.

A part of him yearned to answer but quick pain, like a needle prick, flared in brief warning under his skin above his heart.  He hesitated, his pulse suddenly pounding from the fear that spiked through him. The memory that Odin was a threat ran through him like a frost riming a window pane in deepest winter.

“Thor, you must come home. Asgard needs you. Your mother needs you. She calls out for you.”  Odin’s voice floated all about him, the dark fog making it impossible for Thor to pinpoint where it came from. “Thor, you are a prince. My heir. Asgard needs you. I need you!”

Instinct forged through centuries of obedience had him drawing in a breath to answer but the fog bore down upon him, truly heavy now as it forced its oily weight against him until he could not even breathe.

He awoke, gasping, his heart racing. Eyes stinging, he wiped at them, finding his face sleek with sweat. Anxiously, he sought out Loki and was relieved to see him deeply asleep and unaware of the malign presence that had been seeking them.  The sight calmed Thor and he took a deep breath that helped to center himself.

They were safe for the time being.  That was all he could ask for at this point.

When the worst of the panic had melted away, he carefully got out of bed, gathered his clothes and shut the door behind him as he left.  He would not be going back to sleep any time soon.

Using the shower in the bathroom off the kitchen, he didn’t bother to turn on the water heater, preferring the brief encounter with the brisk near-freezing water instead.

Refreshed and clear-headed, he dressed and scrounged through the kitchen for food to break his fast. Bread, cheese and fruit would do for now, but he frowned at how there was less than half of their larder left.  They had bargained for a two week supply, but no one had counted on how hungry the Asgardians would be after three weeks on the run—for the last few days had been without any food at all. They would need to go back to the store for more supplies soon.  It would also be an opportunity to find out if there had been anyone asking about them. Whether it had been a dream or a vision, it served as a reminder that Odin was actively hunting them and refocused Thor on what their priorities were. They would need to disappear in the mass of humanity that was Midgard.

He took his food into living room, started a fire in the hearth and settled down on the couch. The dream was distressing; was it really Odin trying to influence Thor in his dreams, or was it simply a nightmare? How much control did a man have in his dreams, anyway?  Was Thor at risk of betraying their location? Maybe Loki would know. Thor grimaced. He’d have to tell Loki about this. He hated the idea of bringing up Odin, but Loki would need to know if he was to be as safe as possible. That was what was most important.

He sighed.  Loki seemed to be handling what had happened better than Thor.  Thor felt so guilty about what he’d done and guilt was not something he was familiar with. He’d seen warriors beset with guilt until it crippled them, leaving them paralyzed and useless.  He couldn’t become like that. He needed to put the past behind him, keep his eyes on the future and rebuild what had been created with his brother. He needed to do that and he would do it. Each positive action would put the past further behind him. He just had to do it.

Settling back into the couch, he ate his breakfast and surveyed the room, wondering once again about a large, black rectangle hanging on the wall directly across from the couch, perfectly positioned to be well-noticed.  It looked a lot like it was made from the same material of the viewing screen of Loki’s little information tablet. His eyes drifted to a basket on the table held a rectangular wand that seemed to be color coordinated with the black screen on the wall. He picked it up and squinted at its brightly colored buttons.

***

“Faster, faster...yes!!”

Thor’s excited voice awoke Loki and he lay there for a moment, wondering what the hell was going on. Distantly, a strange man’s voice droned on, while a crowd cheered.

Well, it was odd but it didn’t sound urgent.  He spent a few moments enjoying the warmth of the bed before he finally got up and went through his morning routine.  

Stepping out of the bedroom, he glanced at Thor in the living room, his brother’s  eyes glued to the a view screen on the wall that seem to be showing a contest of some sort with brightly clothed people wearing skis. Fetching food and drink, he joined Thor on the couch.

“What have you discovered, brother?”

“An entertainment device. It says this is a contest of speed and endurance but truthfully they seem to have neither.”

Loki watched for a few moments.  “Which one are you cheering for?”

“Whoever is wearing red.”

“Ah.”

More cheers erupted and the bottom of the screen flashed numbers and colorful squares. “I recognize some of those. They are flags and represent different countries.”

Thor hummed.  “Perhaps they are settling some dispute?”

Loki frowned at the screen.  “Are those contestants women?”

“Aye.”

After a few moments of silence, Loki said, “There is much to learn about our new home.”  He picked up the tablet from where he’d left it the night before. It would be more productive than watching a sporting event.

“It does show other things.  Watch,” Thor said, picking up a small black rectangle.

The screen flashed from image to image and Loki felt his eyebrows rise in surprise.  “What—”

“It seems to be mainly other sporting events, people gossiping and plays of various kinds.” He paused.  “Frequently, there are interruptions where I am told with much enthusiasm that I need to acquire things.”

“Things?”

“All sorts of things.”

***

They spent the day watching the screen. Loki found the stories very irritating as they didn’t follow proper dramatic forms. They were too short and seemed to expect he’d already be familiar with the story. He lost interest quickly and went back to the tablet where he could find specific answers to his questions.

It was sometime after dinner when Loki heard the rhythmic slapping of flesh and grunting coming from the screen.  He looked up to see two men sharing a woman. It did not look pleasant for any of them.

“What are you watching?”

“It was a story about a man that is supposed to help couples get past their problems, but then this happened.”

“They all look bored. Wait, is he having his way with one of the couples—  No, never mind. I don’t want to know.” He shifted, putting his back to arm of the couch so he was turned away from the screen.  “I can’t believe that is considered a tale worth telling,” he muttered, lifting the tablet back up.

***

He’d found that if he typed in the titles of the plays or the phrases from the in-betweens, that this was television and they were watching serial stories and commercials—short entreaties to buy things from their makers.  The encouragement to acquire things was pervasive and he focused more on the economics at work. It seemed to be a major aspect of Midgardian activity.

But image of the men fucking the disinterested woman haunted Loki for the remainder of the evening, disrupting his studies.  Surreptitiously, he slipped his hand over his lower abdomen and searched for any signs of new life. Each day he did and found there was nothing there, his relief was followed quickly by anxiety that he didn’t know if he had avoided pregnancy or if this was what passed for a normal Jötunn pregnancy.  His ignorance was inexcusable. He needed to interview a willing Jötunn but he knew he’d get more information if he was in his Jötunn form when he did it.  Learning to transform himself was the first step he needed to take.

Gungnir had had the power to transform Loki into his natural state, but acquiring it was not an option.  Interestingly, Gungnir was dwarven made, as was the torque but the only time Loki was going to remove the torque from his extra-dimensional pocket was when he was standing next to the means to destroy it.

That left the touch of a Jötunn and he’d already decided he needed he needed to be a Jötunn before he confronted one.  Maybe he could simply put a glamour over himself?

No, he decided.  While that might be acceptable for an emergency, it didn’t solve the riddle of seizing the knowledge for himself.  He was a shapeshifter, after all. If he knew how to turn himself into all manner of beasts, surely he could figure this out on his own.

But he was tired now and shapeshifting required energy.  He would attempt it tomorrow.

“Brother, I am weary.  I am going to retire now. Will you join me?”  He waited, slightly anxious for Thor’s reply. Would he need to continue to fight his brother on this front?

Thor picked up the controller and turned off the television.  “Of course,” he said, decisively.

Though he approved of Thor’s new attitude, it also left him a little out of balance because he had been preparing himself for another argument. As he led the way to the bedroom, thoughts of Thor’s change were chased away by how cold the room was away from the fireplace.  They didn’t waste time entering the bedroom, changing into their sleeping clothes and slipping under the heated blanket.

“There was a woman on the television that warned of the approach of another storm, this one much colder than the others.  Do you think there is another god here who can direct the storms as he chooses?”

“I doubt it, Thunderer. Don’t fret; they are probably just predicting their natural phenomena.”

“Thunderer? Strangely, it is good to hear you tease me again,” he said, shifting as he slipped his arm under Loki’s neck. As he drew him closer, he stared seriously into Loki’s eyes.  “Might I have a few kisses tonight before we go to sleep, brother?”

Loki hummed as he thought this over. It appeared Thor was truly making an effort to return to normal, thank the Norns. “That sounds quite pleasant, brother,” he said,leaning forward, using the word purposefully. He had finally accepted the fact that the word ‘brother’ counted as foreplay for Thor.

The first kiss was tentative, a soft brush of the lips that served to get them reacquainted to being close to each other again. Loki’s lips tingled at the teasingly light touch and he licked at them.  Thor’s gaze was quickly drawn by the movement and Loki hitched his breath at the intensity in the clear blue eyes. The delightful tingling spread through his chest and belly as his senses were suddenly full of Thor—from how the warmth of his body was scented with wood smoke and musk, to his heated, heavy-lidded gaze.

Then their mouths were meeting for a second time. Loki parted his lips and met Thor’s tongue halfway. Slick and hot, he slid his own tongue against the questing muscle and his mind was jolted by the intimacy of the act. He was inside Thor’s body.

Tendrils of warmth flowed deeper through him, awakening his awareness of all he touched like the softness of the sheets.  It was suddenly clear to Loki that he’d been ignoring his body; he’d been made uneasy by the things that had happened to it, things he’d had no memory of. It had been easier to avoid input from this strange body—except for his daily checks for a new life within. Those he felt forced to do and only reminded him of why his concerns were necessary.

But these slow kisses were full of tenderness and desire.  He remembered viscerally how Thor could fill him with such feelings of pleasure and his legs slackened, unconsciously spreading in invitation.  His brother’s hand caressed over Loki’s hip, the strong fingers flexing rhythmically into the rounded muscle of his rump. It was perfect, just enough of the delightful sensations that Loki relaxed into the moment and forgot all his troubles.  He threaded his fingers through Thor’s thick hair, then cupped his hand behind his head, making sure Thor was staying put.

After long minutes, Loki laid his hand on Thor’s chest and gently pushed. His lips tingled and were swollen from their efforts, and if they continued, he felt things might progress to their natural conclusion and he felt it would be too much, too soon for this night.  

But this was good. He felt strong and so much more like himself than he had in weeks.  “We need to make this a habit, brother.”

“Yes.” Thor was smiling at him, but Loki’s quick eyes had still caught the brief flash of relief.  Yes, this was enough for tonight. No need to push for more. A spell, a potion, both benefitted from patience. So, too, did damaged relationships.  He was relieved they both seemed to understand that.

He patted Thor’s broad chest fondly.  “Sleep well, brother.”  
  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the delay in the updates. I won’t list what’s been going on, but I’ve always been focused on getting back to this story. Rather than wait to complete what I wanted to cover in this chapter, I’m cutting it in half and getting this bit published. 
> 
> Thank you for your patience. I really appreciate the readers that are still here for their steadfast belief. You are all stars! Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
